It is common for firefighters and other emergency workers to wear a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) which has a cylindrical air tank that is carried on the back of a firefighter by a framework, a harness that will typically include shoulder straps, and a waist strap worn over the coat of their turnout gear. Such tanks are disadvantageous in that being cylindrical, they protrude from the back of the user.